farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Donald Trump Enemies List
This page is a compilation of Fark threads discussing the real or imagined enemies of the dumpster fire that is the 45th President of the United States of America. This page is for the current month, ' '' To view previous months, check out the archive No Puppet! No Puppet! You're The Puppet! I Have My Own Theory On Obama Barack # # # # # ## ## # # # Michelle # Obama White House * restricted documents Trump's team viewed at the White House * worried Trump's team would tip off Moscow, delayed telling them: ** about plans to punish Russia for its election meddling ** about plans to levy sanctions and oust Russians living in the in the US # # Susan Rice former National Security Advisor # Their kids? Really? Yes, really. Pete Souza former White House photographer, Obama Evelyn Farkas former Obama Defense Department official * a quote from her March 2 interview on MSNBC is bring used as proof that Obama was actively undermining the Trump administration "I was urging my former colleagues and .?.?. the Hill people, get as much information as you can, get as much intelligence as you can, before President Obama leaves the administration ...That?s why there were so many leaks." Dr. Vivek Murthy former Surgeon General, member of the Commissioned Corps of the Public Health Service Such A Nasty Woman Hillary Clinton # # # ## ## # # # ## ## ### ## ## ## ## # # Women for Women International # ## ## # Chelsea Clinton Nasty Woman, Jr. Keith Boykin former Bill Clinton aide Huma Abedin former vice-chair, Hillary 2016 # Anthony Weiner former US Rep, NY 9th; bastard husband of Huma Abedin # Onward Together Hillary Clinton PAC, assisting Swing Left, Emerge America, Color of Change, Indivisible and Run for Something # John Podesta former Clinton campaign manager # Seth Rich late DNC Staffer # ## ## ### ## ## ## ## Joe Biden Uncle Joe # We Don't Want Them In Our Country Justin Trudeau Prime Minister, Canada David MacNaughton Canadian Ambassador to the US ACLU American Civil Liberties Union # ## # Miriam Aukerman Senior Staff Attorney at the ACLU of Michigan # ## ACLU of Southern California # # University of California at Berkeley Blue State America Presidential Fellow in Urban Futures, Chapman University in Orange, CA; executive director, Center for Opportunity Urbanism, Houston # Niskanen Center advocates for environmentalism, immigration reform, civil liberties, libertarian national defense policy # Sherri Simpson Florida attorney; former Trump University customer/plaintiff who is seeking full restitution for tuition , plus damages and interest takrn from her under false pretenses # National Corn Growers Association corn growers lobbying group # National Milk Producers Federation dairy producers lobbying group # National Urban League civil rights organization dedicated to economic empowerment in underserved urban communities # Women for Women International non-profit dedicated to financial, educational, and interpersonal support of women survivors of war, poverty and injustice # Desiree Fairooz Code Pink activist # Southern Poverty Law Center # Richard Gillespie executive director, Mosby Heritage Area Association # ISP in the San Bruno, California area # Fethullah Gülen Turkish-born Islamic cleric, currently living in exile in the US; founder of the Gülen movement # Tony, from Mount Vernon, New York caller to the Rush Limbaugh radio show, May 4, 2017 # Common Cause nonprofit, nonpartisan citizen's lobbying organization promoting open, honest and accountable government # FFRF Freedom From Religion Foundation # New World Projects We are designers creating visual commentary on the ridiculous nature of our current political environment. We are not radicals or activists. We see design as our path to reinforcing a sensible community. * Flying Pigs on Parade ** four large golden pig balloons would float from a barge on the Chicago River, high enough to block the ?Trump? sign on Trump Tower ** inspired by the Pink Floyd's ?Animals? album cover, which shows a pig floating above the power station in Battersea, England ** a visual interpretation of George Orwell's Animal Farm, with each pig named after a character from the book: Old Major, Napoleon, Squealer and Minimus ** money for the project came from crowdfunding on the anti-Trump project's website, and Pink Floyd's Roger Waters, who has endorsed the concept # 26% of Likely US Voters # Public Citizen government-ethics watchdog group wrote letter to DoJ and Congressional lobbying oversight offices requesting investigations into Lewandowski's lobbying status # Americans who see healthcare as a right # Center for Responsive Politics non-profit, nonpartisan research group that tracks the effects of money and lobbying on elections and public policy; maintains the public online database, OpenSecrets.org # Sally Yates former acting Attorney General # # ## ## CNCCEP Commission Nationale de Contrôle de la Campagne électorale en vue de l?Élection Présidentielle (National Commission for the Control of the Election Campaign for the Presidential Election) * the French elections regulatory agency that insures the elections code is followed (Code électoral (full code, in French)) # Pat Flaherty (sp) a customer at the Tastee Diner, Bethesda, Maryland # Rosie O'Donnell # A Source Familiar With The Matter # George Soros librul financier # Jill Wine-Banks Watergate prosecutor; obstruction taxonomist # California # Kevin Shenkman Malibu lawyer # James Clapper former Director of National Intelligence # ## Brad Smith President, chief legal officer, Microsoft # Mark Gitenstein former aide to chair of Senate's Watergate investigation # Unnamed Official from Unnamed European Country # Benjamin Wittes personal friend of former FBI director, James Comey # # ## # Potato Gun Antennas # Ancient Masada Fortress # The Internet # # Young People # ## National Immigration Law Center organization that aids low-income immigrants; will be receiving a share of Tony Schwartz's profits from "Art Of The Deal" # NWIRP Northwest Immigrant Rights Project # Change.org online petition site # C. Christine Fair associate professor at Georgetown University’s Edmund A. Walsh School of Foreign Service, confronted Nazi at the gym # ACRL Arab American Civil Rights League; a non-profit organization committed to protecting the civil rights of Arab-Americans # ## Refuse Fascism a group of people who believe the Trump/Pence administration is "fascist, that it poses a catastrophic danger to all of humanity, and that it is our responsibility to mobilize millions to drive it from power" * the names of the people who signed their petition appeared on another list that was used against them # Franklin Delano Roosevelt America's only physically disabled president # Global Times daily Chinese newspaper focusing on international issues from a communist Chinese perspective; under the auspices of the People's Daily newspaper # Hassan Rouhani Iranian President # John Brennan former Director of the CIA # ## ## ## ## Mitchell Barak Israeli pollster and former political adviser # Free Speech for People and Campaign for Accountability Free Speech for People is a national non-partisan organization founded in 2010 to advocate for a new constitutional amendment to limit campaign spending and to repeal the doctrine of corporate personhood; Campaign for Accountability is a non-profit government accountability and ethics watchdog organization # Liberals # The American Way of Life # Southern Poverty Law Center nonprofit legal advocacy organization specializing in civil rights and public interest litigation # Doug Busselman executive vice president of the Nevada Farm Bureau # ASPCA American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals # American Wild Horse Campaign # French President Emmanuel Macron # ## The Ravages of Aging # ## # The European Union # Duško Marković Prime minister of Montenegro # ## German Carmakers and Germans in General # ## Sally Yates former acting Attorney General # Instagram # Nicéphore Niépce French inventor # Hell No Candidates # Democrats Resistance # Harleen Kahlon former Head of Digital at Kushner's publication Observer (Kushner stepped down as publisher in January, 2017) * quit after she did not receive agreed-upon bonus while working at the Observer when Kushner owned it ** Kushner told her he couldn't pay due to financial constraints ** advised her to forsake the money owed and "take one for the team" # Irish Golf Course Regulators # People on Planes Asking Questions # RAICES Refugee and Immigrant Center for Education and Legal Services; nonprofit that provides legal services to detained families; providingvassistance to Samira Hakimi # Samira Hakimi Afghan asylum seeker who attempted suicide while being detained with her two children in the Karnes County Residential Center outside San Antonio, Texas # NATO # Twitter Sitters team of lawyers hired to monitor the President's Twitter account # The Media Here Is The Opposition Party Hollywood and The Press Various news outlets The Media in their Bubbles Fake News media # The Media # US Broadcasters # Reporters Who Publish Classified Information # ## 7 US and 3 European Print and TV News Outlets '"specifically: New York Times, Wall Street Journal, Washington Post, CBS, CNN, Fox News, and NBC, the UK’s Financial Times and BBC, and Germany’s ARD'' # Associations or Groups Standing Committee of Correspondents ''supervises the '''US Senate Daily Press Gallery?s operations, upholds rules and approves applications for credentials to cover both houses of Congress'' * the 5 Standing Committee members are elected to 2-year terms by credentialed reporters * applicants for credentials must reveal financial and ownership information to ensure that the news outlet isn?t tied to any special interest group that might be lobbying within the halls of Congress White House Correspondents' Association # White House Press Corps # ABC News Josh Scheinblum Chief Investigative Reporter, KCRG-TV9, ABC affiliate, Cedar Rapids, Iowa # AL.com Kyle Whitmire political columnist, AL.com, Alabama Local News # The Atlantic Rosie Gray reporter, global affairs and US politics # Bloomberg News Billy House Congressional Correspondent, Bloomberg News; Chairman, Standing Committee of (Congressional) Correspondents # Buzzfeed Tarini Parti Capitol Hill reporter, BuzzFeed # # CBS News John Dickerson chief Washington correspondent, CBS News; anchor, "Face The Nation" # ## ### # 60 Minutes, Scott Pelley # CNN # Gloria Borger, Pamela Brown, Jim Sciutto, Marshall Cohen and Eric Lichtblau Borger is chief political analyst, CNN; Brown is Justice Correspondent, CNN; Sciutto is Chief National Security Correspondent, CNN; Cohen is researcher and producer, CNN's Political Unit; Lichtblau is an investigative and politics reporter, CNN # ## Pamela Brown Justice Correspondent, CNN # Erin Burnett host, "Outfront" # Chris Cillizza politics reporter, editor-at-Large, CNN # # # Stephen Collinson White House reporter # # # Anderson Cooper host, Anderson Cooper 360 # # ## # # # # Chris Cuomo television journalist; anchor, CNN # ## Frida Ghitis world affairs columnist, Miami Herald and World Politics Review; former CNN producer and correspondent # William Hartung director, Arms and Security Project, Center for International Policy # Gregory Krieg New York-based reporter, politics, culture, and political movements, CNN # Don Lemon host, CNN Tonight # # # Phil Mudd counterterrorism analyst # # # Ana Navarro Republican strategist and CNN commentator # Brian Stelter host, Reliable Sources; senior media correspondent, CNN # Jake Tapper host, "The Lead with Jake Tapper"; chief Washington correspondent # # Fredricka Whitfield host, weekend daytime edition of CNN Newsroom # The Daily Beast Tim Mak Senior Correspondent, The Daily Beast # |nixon}} Michael Tomasky special correspondent # Michael Waldman president of the Brennan Center for Justice; former chief speechwriter, President Clinton # Daily Kos Mark Sumner ''author; contributor, Daily Kos # Joan McCarter staff writer, Daily Kos # Daily Mail Geoff Earle deputy US political editor, Daily Mail # Detroit News Robert Snell multimedia investigative reporter, The Detroit News # Disney/ABC Jimmy Kimmel comedian; host, Jimmy Kimmel Show # ## ## George Stephanopoulos host, "Good Morning America" # The View # # Five Thirty Eight Nate Silver # # Forbes Stan Collender author "The Guide to the Federal Budget", former Congressional Budget Committee staffer # FOX News Shepard Smith poor, poor Shepard Smith # 3 FOX News employees * Alicia Acuna, FOX News reporter * Faith Mangan, field producer * Keith Railey, photographer # ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## # ## ## Fusion.com Rafi Schwartz news reporter # Gallup research-based, global performance-management consulting company # # Gizmodo Jeff Larson, Surya Mattu, and Julia Angwin '' Larson is a reporter at ProPublica, Mattu is with the Special Projects Desk, Gizmodo, and Angwin is a senior reporter at ProPublica'' # Guardian Dominic Rushe US business editor, Guardian # Ben Jacobs political reporter, Guardian; reported on Greg Gianforte's Russian investments in Rosneft and Gazprom and was assaulted for asking questions # ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## # ## ## The Hill HW Brands historian, author and opinion contributor, The Hill # Niv Elis budget reporter, The Hill # Mark Hensch journalist # Mark Plotkin Opinion Contributor, The Hill # Jamal Simmons opinion writer, The Hill # Niall Stanage Irish journalist; Associate Editor, The Hill; writes "The Memo" a reported column primarily focused on Donald Trump's presidency # HBO John Oliver host, Last Week Tonight # ## # Bill Maher comic, host, Real Time with Bill Maher # Huffington Post Howard Fineman journalist; global editorial director, AOL Huffington Post Media Group # The Independent UK Kim Sengupta defence correspondent # Jezebel Big Time-Small Time Dicks # Anonymous Tipster # LATimes William Alexander author; adjunct professor in liberal arts at the Minneapolis College of Art and Design # Noam N. Levey national healthcare reporter, LA Times, based in Washington, DC # McSweeney's Justin Warner contributor, McSweeney's # Mediaite John Ziegler host, news media podcast # Miami Herald Vera Bergengruen journalist in Washington, DC # Mic Jack Smith IV senior writer covering technology and inequality # MSNBC Steve Benen producer, The Rachel Maddow Show # Howard Fineman contributor, MSNBC; journalist; global editorial director, AOL Huffington Post Media Group # Rachel Maddow host, The Rachel Maddow Show # # # # # ## # # # # Chris Matthews host, Hardball with Chris Matthews # Morning Joe # Joe Scarborough host, Morning Joe # Ali Velshi 'anchor, MSNBC Live; 'Canadian television journalist'' # Greta Van Susteren host, For the Record with Greta # ## ## NBC Seth Meyers host, Late Night with Seth Meyers # # NBC News Lester Holt journalist; anchor, NBC Nightly News weekday edition # ## ### ### ## ## ## ## ## ## ### ### ### ## ## Tom Winter and Kenzi Abou-Sabe Winter is ‎a reporter, NBC News Investigations; Abou-Sabe is ‎a researcher at NBC News # NBC/Wall Street Journal polled 800 people, May 11-13, 2017 # ## Newsweek Bill Powell Bureau Chief, Moscow Bureau, Newsweek # NY Daily News Christopher Brennan Breaking News Reporter, NY Daily News # New Yorker # Evan Osnos staff writer, New Yorker # New York Magazine Ed Kilgore political columnist, New York magazine # Yashar Ali contributing writer, New York Magazine # New York Times # # Editorial Board # # NYT Magazine Alec MacGillis/ProPublica: MacGillis covers covers politics and government; ProPublica is an independent, non-profit newsroom that produces investigative journalism in the public interest # Yamiche Alcindor NYT national reporter, covering politics and social justice issues # Matt Apuzzo, Maggie Haberman and Matthew Rosenberg Apuzzo is a DC-based reporter, NYT; Haberman is a political correspondent, NYT; Rosenberg covers intelligence and national security in DC, NYT # Matt Apuzzo, Adam Goldman and Mark Mazzetti Apuzzo is a DC-based reporter, NYT; Goldman covers the FBI and counterterrorism, NYT; Mazzetti is Washington Investigations Editor, NYT # David Brooks conservative political and cultural commentator # ## Maggie Haberman political correspondent, NYT # Carl Hulse congressional correspondent, New York Times # David Leonhardt journalist and columnist writing from a liberal, left-of-center perspective, NYT # Monica Lewinsky former White House intern # Eric Lipton DC-based correspondent focusing on issues related to ethics, lobbying, and the Trump family business operations # ## Matthew Rosenberg and Mark Mazzetti Rosenberg covers intelligence and national security in DC, NYT; Mazzetti is Washington Investigations Editor, NYT * NYT headline: "Trump Team Knew Flynn Was Under Investigation Before He Came to White House" # Matthew Rosenberg, Adam Goldman and Matt Apuzzo Rosenberg covers intelligence and national security in DC, NYT; Goldman covers the FBI and counterterrorism, NYT; Apuzzo is a DC-based reporter, NYT # Bret Stephens foreign policy and domestic politics Op-Ed columnist # Henry Scott Wallace grandson of FDR's second Vice President, Henry A. Wallace # PBS Public Broadcasting System Lisa Desjardins political director, weekend anchor, correspondent for PBS NewsHour # Frontline public affairs, in-depth documentaries about various subjects # Politico Rachael Bade reports on Congress, Politico # Josh Dawsey, Annie Karni, Eliana Johnson, Tara Palmeri Dawsey is a White House reporter; Karni covers the White House; Johnson is a National Political Reporter; Palmeri is White House correspondent # Susan B. Glasser chief international affairs columnist, Politico # Global Politico podcast with Susan Glasser # Asha Rangappa former special agent, FBI Counterintelligence Division # Steven Shepard chief polling analyst, Politico # Kenneth P. Vogel tracks confluence of money, politics and influence, Politico.com # ProPublica Jessica Huseman senior reporting fellow, ProPublica # Jeff Larson, Surya Mattu, and Julia Angwin '' Larson is a reporter at ProPublica, Mattu is with the Special Projects Desk, Gizmodo, and Angwin is a senior reporter at ProPublica'' # Alec MacGillis/NYT Magazine Alec MacGillis/NYT Magazine: MacGillis covers covers politics and government; NYT Magazine is a Sunday magazine supplement that features articles longer than ones typically found in the NYT daily editions # Public Policy Polling # Reuters Sudip Kar-Gupta reporter, Reuters # Ingrid Melander reporter, Reuters # James Oliphant White House Correspondent, Reuters # Ned Parker, Jonathan Landay and Warren Strobel Parker is a journalist for Reuters; Landay is National Security Correspondent at Reuters; Strobel is a ‎Diplomatic Editor for Reuters # Rolling Stone magazine Matt Taibi wrote obituary for Roger Ailes # The Root.com Michael Harriot staff writer, The Root # Salon Bob Cesca writer/producer/director/actor, regular contributor for Salon # Heather Digby Parton politics and culture blogger # Matthew Rozsa breaking news writer for Salon # Slate Jamelle Bouie chief political correspondent, Slate # # Phillip Carter senior fellow at the Center for a New American Security; law professor, Georgetown University # Katy Waldman Staff Writer, Assistant Editor, Slate # Der Spiegel German weekly news magazine # ## Klaus Brinkbäumer chief editor, The Spiegel # TBS Samantha Bee host, Full Frontal # Teen Vogue Lauren Duca wrote "Donald Trump Is Gaslighting America", Teen Vogue, 10 December 2016 # Time magazine Cover artist and Editor # Bob Ferguson internationally ranked chess player; Attorney General, Washington state # Ashley Hoffman Associate Editor # VICE print magazine and website focused on arts, culture, and news Eve Peyser staff writer, Vice # Kevin Wong reporter, contributor for Motherboard/Vice # Vox Dylan Matthews blogger, staff member, Vox # Matthew Yglesias blogger and journalist who writes about economics and politics from a liberal perspective # Ruy Teixeira senior fellow at the Center for American Progress # Washington Examiner Becket Adams commentary writer focusing on media and politics, Washington Examiner # Washington Post Washington Post Editorial Staff # Devlin Barrett and Matt Zapotosky Barrett is a national security, homeland security and counterterrorism reporter, Washington Post; Zapotosky is a National Security reporter covering the Justice Department, Washington Post # ## Aaron Blake Senior political reporter, Washington Post # Philip Bump NYC-based correspondent # # Amy Brittain and Jonathan O'Connell Brittain is a reporter; O'Connell has covered land use and development in the DC area # Karoun Demirjian and Devlin Barrett Demirjian reports on defense and foreign policy, previously a correspondent based in Moscow bureau; Barrett is a national security, homeland security and counterterrorism reporter # Jackson Diehl deputy editorial page editor # Ariana Eunjung Cha national reporter, Washington Post # Adam Entous, Ellen Nakashima Entous writes about national security, foreign policy and intelligence; Nakashima is a national security reporter # Matea Gold national political reporter covering money and influence, Washington Post # # Tom Hamburger covers the intersection of money and politics, Washington Post # Tom Hamburger, Rosalind S. Helderman Hamburger covers the intersection of money and politics; Helderman is a political enterprise and investigations reporter # Drew Harwell national business reporter, Washington Post # Rosalind S. Helderman political enterprise and investigations reporter, Washington Post # Jenna Johnson White House political reporter # Glenn Kessler veteran diplomatic correspondent who writes the popular "Fact Checker" blog # Greg Miller and Greg Jaffe reporters, Washington, DC # ## ## ## ## ## ## Ellen Nakashima, Adam Entous, Greg Miller Nakashima is a national security reporter; Entous writes about national security, foreign policy and intelligence; Miller is a national security correspondent # Julie Pace Associated Press White House Correspondent # Ashley Parker and Abby Phillip Parker is a journalist and a White House reporter, Washington Post; Phillip is national political reporter covering the White House, Washington Post # Abby Philip national political reporter covering the White House, Washington Post # Philip Rucker White House Bureau Chief, Washington Post # Paul Waldman opinion blogger, Washington Post # David Weigel national political correspondent covering Congress and grassroots political movements # Matt Zapotosky, Sari Horwitz, and Adam Entous Zapotosky covers the Justice Department; Horwitz covers the Justice Department and criminal justice issues nationwide; Entous writes about national security, foreign policy and intelligence # The Week Pascal-Emmanuel Gobry writer # YNet News Israeli publication # The Young Turks Cenk Uygur and Michael Tracey host, co-founder of the The Young Turks, liberal/progressive political and social commentary program # Freelance Journalists Seth Abramson freelance journalist; attorney; professor at UNH # Laurelai Bailey former security researcher, independent journalist # Berkeley Breathed cartoonist, Bloom County # David Callahan founder and editor, Inside Philanthropy; author, "The Givers" # Matthew Inman The Oatmeal # Jeff Jetton "Brightest Young Things", pop culture blog; co-founder, DC's first noodle restaurant, Toki Underground; contributor * Notable interviews ** Carter Page ** Sergei Millian (Washington Post identified as "SOURCE D", Steele Dossier) # } Pod Save America political podcast for people not yet ready to give up or go insane * hosted by four former Obama Administration staffers: ** Jon Favreau ** Jon Lovett ** Dan Pfeiffer ** Tommy Vietor # Woodward and Bernstein former Washington Post reporters who broke the Watergate scandal # Independent Internet Sleuths Eric Garland strategic intelligence analyst, author # Louise Mensch English author, independent investigative journalist # Palmer Report # # # # # Patribotics # Albert Ruiz economist, statistician # I Will Restore Law And Order To Our Country I Alone Can Fix It While the State exists there can be no freedom; when there is freedom there will be no State Current and former US Officials familiar with the exchanges # Unnamed White House staffers # Unnamed GOP operative in touch with White House officials # former Trump Transition Official # James Comey specifically his possible upcoming Congressional testimony # ## ## ## ## US Deputy Attorney General Rod Rosenstein # # # Special Counsel former FBI Director Robert S. Mueller; appointed to oversee the investigation into Russian interference in the 2016 campaign # # # Dana J. Boente US attorney, Eastern District of Virginia; appointed by Sessions to be Acting Assistant Attorney General, National Security Division, Department of Justice # US Attorney Dana Boente's office # Brandon Van Grack national security prosecutor, Justice Department HQ, Washington; specializes in espionage * leading a grand jury inquiry in Northern Virginia ** scrutinizing Flynn’s foreign lobbying ** issuing subpoenas to businesses that worked with Flynn and his associates # US District Judge Victoria Roberts US District Court for the Eastern District of Michigan # ## Congress # # Congressional Rules # CBO Congressional Budget Office # # # Various Congressional lobbying oversight offices # was asked by Public Citizen to investigate Lewandowski's lobbying status House Judiciary Committee # House Intelligence Committee # ## Senate Intelligence Committee # # ## # # Rep. Ted Lieu (D CA 33th) # Senator Chuck Schumer (D NY) # Rep. Ted Deutch (D FL 22) # Senators Patty Murray, Maria Cantwell and 9 other Senators # Senator Elizabeth Warren (D MA) # Six Senators wrote letter to Treasury Secretary Mnuchin asking him, as chair of CFIUS, for a "thorough, conflict-free and expedient review" in the event that PDVSA defaults and Roseneft gains control of CITGO * Senators Bob Menendez (D NJ), John Cornyn (R TX), Ted Cruz (R TX), Marco Rubio (R FL), Bill Cassidy (R LA) and Dick Durbin (D IL)'' # Schedule A FEC Form 3X an FEC form for Super PACs to summarize receipts and disbursements # Walter Shaub director, Office of Governmental Ethics # ## Office of Governmental Ethics # # FEC Federal Election Commission charged exclusively with monitoring and enforcing the Federal Election Campaign Act * can be sued * if complainants are unhappy with the results of an investigation * believe an investigation is taking too long # Federal Election Campaign Act * bars foreign nationals, companies or governments from ** donating to US campaign committees ** making expenditures "for the purpose of influencing" an election * prohibits campaigns from ** coordinating with foreign entities # Ellen Weintraub FEC Commissioner, Democratic appointee * wants an FEC into investigate Russian involvement in Facebook ads spread during the 2016 POTUS campaign, based on a Time magazine article'' # FEC staff investigative report any report generated by the staff at the FEC FEC staff investigative reports * are used by commissioners to assess civil penalties * referred to Justice Department for criminal investigation or penalties * would become public regardless of the commissioners' votes # JASTA Justice Against Sponsors of Terrorism Act, which allows relatives of 9/11 victims to sue Saudi Arabia for their deaths # Durbin Amendment an amendment to Dodd-Frank that limits the fees that may be charged to retailers for debit card processing # US District Judge Richard Berman Senior US District Judge, US District Court, Southern District of New York # Department of Justice # was asked by Public Citizen to investigate Lewandowski's lobbying status Glass-Steagall legislation that separates investment from commercial banking # Governor Roy Cooper (D NC) # US Ambassador to Qatar Dana Shell Smith # Presidential Records Act '' including all subsequent amendments, especially, Presidential and Federal Records Act Amendments of 2014'' # US official familiar with the matter # ## ## ## ## ## ## Unknown Federal Investigators # Eric Schneiderman Attorney General, New York state # UCC financing statement standard document under the Uniform Commercial Code that details property taken as collateral from a borrower and secures the lender's claim to the assigned collateral David Reiss professor specializes in real estate law, Brooklyn Law School "It would be totally ill-advised to not record the loan on the property that is being secured. ? Recording the mortgage on the property protects the lender." * Without paperwork, there's no public record that the borrower owes money # Summerbreeze LLC UCC with S C 3 * Summerbreeze LLC took out a $3.5 million loan on Manafort's Bridgehampton home * lender (S C 3) never filed with the state of New York * does not have Manafort's name on it, but ** gives his Florida address as a contact ** lists his Bridgehampton home as collateral # Manafort UCC with Unknown lender * $3.5 million mortgage that Manafort took out on his Hamptons home * never filed with Suffolk County, New York * taken out through a shell company (might be Summerbreeze LLC, but NBC News does not clarify) * allegedly repaid in December ** paperwork showing the repayment was not filed until he was asked about the loan by NBC News ** Manafort's shell company never paid up to $36,000 in taxes that would be due on the loan # Bob Ferguson Attorney General, Washington state; internationally ranked chess player # 4th Circuit Court of Appeals # Mission Tax Exemption Cards cards given to diplomats from the US State Department * MTE cards provide a point-of-sale exemption from sales tax on goods and services, including hotel rooms, across the US # Medicaid # FIFRA Federal Insecticide, Fungicide, and Rodenticide Act 1972 federal law that set up the basic US system of pesticide regulation to protect applicators, consumers, and the environment # Clean Water Act Federal Water Pollution Control Act 1972 established the basic structure for regulating pollutant discharges into the waters of the US; gave EPA the authority to implement pollution control programs # Dr. Rebekah Gee Secretary of the Louisiana Department of Health # US Code Section 1498 under Title 28 Cornell Law, US Government Publishing Office # Obergefell v. Hodges SCOTUS 2016 ruling that legalized same-sex marriage in US # Bernette Johnson Chief Justice, Louisiana state Supreme Court * wrote dissent for State of Louisiana v. Gary D. Howard # John H. Thompson former Director of the US Census Bureau # 93rd US Congress January 3, 1973 - January 3, 1975 # Strategic Petroleum Reserve world’s largest stockpile of emergency crude oil * established in December 1975 in the wake of the oil embargo imposed on the US by Arab members of OPEC * located near the largest US refineries and pipeline networks ** in four large salt caverns in Louisiana and Texas # Bureau of Land Management # Free-Roaming Wild Horse and Burro Act (1971) management, protection and study of "unbranded and unclaimed horses and burros on public lands in the US * courts found ignoring the intent of adopters unlawful * later Congressional provisions addressed corralling, selling and adoption, including the sale of any wild horses for slaughter # Johnson amendment named for then-Senator Lyndon Johnson (D TX) (Internal Revenue Code of 1954 (Aug. 16, 1954, ch. 736)) it prohibits all nonprofit organizations with 501© 3 tax exemptions (including religious ones) from directly opposing or endorsing political candidates # ## ## # I Want To Use Hairspray Center for Science in the Public Interest provides advice and advocacy toward a healthier food system # Backfire Effect Explanation, Matthew Inman, The Oatmeal # Cook Report independent, non-partisan analysis of US elections # Robert Reich political commentator, professor, and author # Kaiser Family Foundation # Centers for Disease Control and Prevention # House Science Committee # Christopher Murray and his collaborators researcher, Institute for Health Metrics and Evaluation, University of Washington * published a study (Healthcare Access and Quality Index based on mortality from causes amenable to personal health care in 195 countries and territories, 1990–2015: a novel analysis from the Global Burden of Disease Study 2015) # Medical Research # The Laws of Physics # Pope Francis gave climate change denier Trump a copy of his 2015 encyclical letter on the need to protect the environment from the effects of climate change # ## We Will Reform The U.S. Education System # Kathleen Clark law professor, Washington University in St. Louis; expert on government ethics: "Manila project is inconsistent with how the US has been relating to Duterte since he came to power. But it is consistent with what is important to Donald Trump." # Douglas Brinkley presidential historian, history professor, Rice University # Sarah Gimbel Creativity and Brain Institute, University of Southern California, author Neural correlates of maintaining one's political beliefs in the face of counterevidence # Sam Harris Creativity and Brain Institute, University of Southern California, author Neural correlates of maintaining one's political beliefs in the face of counterevidence # Yale University Law School * A Prescription for Excessive Drug Pricing: Leveraging Government Patent Use for Health # Quinnipiac University and their polls # # # Lauren Naturale runs Merriam-Webster's Twitter account # Steve Beaty computer science professor, Metro State University of Denver # Chess # Pew Research Center # ## FiveThirtyEight.com # Alison Gopnik psychology professor, University of California, Berkeley; director, Gopnik Cognitive Development Lab # Cornel West philosopher, political activist, social critic, author, public intellectual, member of the Democratic Socialists of America # Timothy Snyder historian, author, 20-point guide to defending democracy under a Trump presidency and "On Tyranny" # Jason Bordoff director, Center on Global Energy Policy, Columbia University * "The risk of complete collapse in Venezuela is just one of many reminders that the world remains vulnerable to oil price shocks, and those will be felt by U.S. consumers at the pump just as much today even though we import less oil than we used to because oil is a global commodity" # Mathematics adding and whatever # STAT Boston Globe publication focused on stories about health, medicine, and scientific discovery. Sharon Begley senior science writer, covers genetics, cancer, neuroscience, and other fields of basic biomedical research # Gerald Friedman economics professor, University of Amherst # When Someone Crosses You, My Advice Is ‘Get even!’ Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, DFA The Greatest Living American # ## ## ## # Jerry Taylor president, Niskanen Center # Jonathan Adler lawyer; former director of environmental studies, Competitive Enterprise Institute; author, Taking Property Rights Seriously: The Case of Climate Change # Sir Richard Branson British billionaire # Golf Digest Sam Weinman digital editor, Golf Digest # Evangelicals # Tim Cash Chief of Digital Strategy, National Park Service # Shaun Cavanaugh Chief Information Security Officer, National Park Service # George Will conservative political commentator, Washington Post # Breitbart News Charlie Spiering White House correspondent, Breitbart News # Appalachian Power West Virginia's largest utility # James Dodson golfer, sportswriter, author "A Golfer's Life" (Arnold Palmer biography written with Palmer) # ## 35 of 37 Economists # Malcolm Nance Counterterrorism expert # Richard Nixon Presidential Library and Museum # Daily Express Vincent Wood reporter, Daily Express # Townhall # Rep. Thomas MacArthur (R NJ 3rd) # White People Without College Degrees # FOX News John Moody Executive Vice President, Executive Editor for Fox News # Jack Barsky former KGB spy # Bloomberg News Matthew Winkler journalist, co-founder, former editor-in-chief, Bloomberg News # Warren Buffett Oracle of Omaha; $74.3 billion # Twitter followers # Daily Pennsylvanian independent daily student newspaper of the University of Pennsylvania # 1968 Wharton Commencement Program retrieved from the Penn Archives # Louis Calomaris Wharton graduate; the President did not "seem to care about being prepared. Don was loath to really study much." # Senator Ben Sasse (R NE) # Rex Tillerson Secretary of State # Duane Goossen former Kansas Secretary of Administration # New Republic Lovia Gyarkye reporter-researcher, The New Republic # The Rock wrestler, actor, Republican # # Robert K. Kelner Flynn's lawyer; informed Trump transition lawyers about Flynn being under federal investigation for secretly working as a paid lobbyist for Turkey on January 6, 2017 # Richard Armitage former deputy secretary of state Senator John McCain (R AZ) # Bob Schieffer former host of CBS’ Face the Nation # International Republican Institute nonprofit, nonpartisan organization committed to advancing freedom and democracy worldwide * Established Freedom Award in 1995 ** to honor individuals who have worked to advance freedom and democracy in their countries and around the world # Amanda Carpenter former senior staffer, Senator Ted Cruz (R TX) # Tony Schwartz co-author, "Art Of The Deal" # Health Care Associations with US Chamber of Commerce wrote a letter urging Congress keep the subsidies until 2018 * signatories of the letter are: ** America’s Health Insurance Plans ** American Academy of Family Physicians ** American Benefits Council ** American Hospital Association ** American Medical Association ** Blue Cross Blue Shield Association ** Federation of American Hospitals ** US Chamber of Commerce # Jeb Bush former Florida governor; candidate for the 2016 GOP nomination for POTUS # Erick Erickson right-wing pundit; radio host; editor and founder, Resurgent # Keyboard Commandos # Jennifer Rubin conservative columnist, Washington Post # Rick Santorum former Senator (R PA) # Rep. Mike Conaway (R TX 11th) chairman of the House Agriculture Committee # Great America Alliance nonprofit group that aims to mobilize grassroots support for President Trump's agenda # The Supreme Court # 800 9/11 Families # Ron Reagan Junior, not the Zombie; political analyst, MSNBC # Parts of Arizona the parts with rugged terrain # Santa Elena Canyon in Big Bend National Park, Texas # Mikhail Klimentyev Sputnik/Kremlin Pool photographer # Gallatin county sheriff's office # ## ## ## ## Senator Mitch McConnell (R KY) Senate Majority Leader # Cars.com automotive classifieds site # Wall Street Journal Alexandra Berzon in the investigations group, Wall Street Journal # Michael Gerson speechwriter for former President George W. Bush # Howard Kurtz journalist, author focuses on the media; host of FOX News' Media Buzz # John Boehner former Speaker of the House # ## Home State Blue Slip # We May Have To Get You A Larger Room General Intelligence Community # # # # # Congressional Investigators # US Intelligence Officials # ## FBI # # # # # Unnamed former and current FBI Officials # CIA CIA Director No Such Agency Defense Intelligence Agency Covfefe Anonymous Letter Writer(s) to the Washington Posthttps://fark.com/9608784 # Henry A. Wallace FDR's Vice President, January 20, 1941-January 20, 1945 # Reality # Incoming Facts # =Links= See Also * Drumpfster Fire Navigation Page * Archive for this page * Categorized list of Nicknames * Trump-Russia Connections * Drumpfster Fire * Drumpfster Fire Advisors * Drumpfster Fire Agencies * Drumpfster Fire Daily Chaos * Drumpfster Fire Misinformation * Donald's Imaginary Friends and His Faithful Followers * Enemies List * Ministry of Misinformation * I Love The Poorly Educated * The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf * 115th Congressional Dumpster Fire * ALECworks * Defying GOP's Wet Dream of One Party Rule of U.S. Government External Links * Press Snekretary's Facebook page * Official Press Snekretary on Twitter * Snekretary Tumblr * Snek Ssswag * Executive Order Generator * Trump Insult Generator * What The Fuck Just Happened Today? * How Long Has Donald Trump Been President? * Nose Flags * Trump-Russia timeline, Mother Jones